harold_the_haunted_dollfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold the Haunted doll Wiki
Welcome to the Harold the Haunted doll Wiki This is a real life event that happened. True Story When I first heard about “Harold the Haunted Doll” it was late 2015. I have always enjoyed the paranormal and was inspired by the likes of Rob Dyke, lazy Masquerade and Be Busta to do my own YouTube channel. It was and is simple to do. I would narrate someone’s scary but true story, add some pictures/artwork and I would have something that people were interested in. Starting out I had a lot of stories to work with as I seemed to know a lot of people who had experienced something strange and frightening. There were stories of poltergeists, apparitions, and premonitions of death. It was going great and I quickly had a decent amount of subscribers. The trouble I had was that I was running out of stories fast! I needed some new material to work on. With the help of a very good friend I soon had people from around the world messaging me telling me their own scary stories. One such message came from a lady called Janet in Australia. She had a wealth of experience with the supernatural. We ended up having a lot of conversations and one day the subject turned to haunted dolls like Robert and Annabelle. That’s when she mentioned that she had done some work with the owner of a haunted doll by the name of Harold. My eyes must have lit up as I was reading her latest message. Haunted dolls are really popular, a story like this would be fantastic for my channel! She did warn me, though, that she would be very surprised if nothing untoward happened whilst making my video about Harold. Did I believe her? I wasn’t sure, I am a pretty open minded guy, though. All of that was beside the point, the main thing was that I had a great story to get people to subscribe to my show! Whilst I was first working on the video Janet’s warning was fresh in my mind, but when nothing happened after two days I pretty much took it with a pinch of salt. That’s when the strangest and scariest thing happened, and let me tell you it was damn clever on Harold’s part, he/it knew exactly how to get to me. It still wasn’t enough to put me off, though. I read Anthony’s book and learned a lot more about the doll and the forces that make it so terrifying and dangerous. I also ended up helping Anthony with several projects regarding Harold and am now helping Anthony with research regarding the entity who calls himself, “Harold,” because he apparently lived where I live, in the UK. Every time that I have helped, something new has happened to me and my family. If you want to find out what has happened to us I have left a link to a Vlog I made for Anthony below. The point I would like to make is this. I see a lot of people that are ready and willing to dismiss “Harold” out of hand. Now if you want to do just that there’s nothing wrong with it, unless you haven’t checked the facts first. Read Anthony’s book, watch people’s accounts on his YouTube channel and I guarantee you will have a better idea of what’s going on. I believe that skepticism is a wonderful quality to possess – it stops us from being taken for a ride. I was skeptical about Harold, but now I know just how real this whole matter is. Through my research, I have had solid confirmation of whom the entity calling himself Harold was whilst alive on this Earth. Anthony has shared with me several pieces of evidence that he hasn’t made public up to this point. I have seen photographs of “Harold” whilst he was alive and compared it to the sketches and paintings seen on the Harold Facebook page, Anthony’s book and his Vlogs. It’s spooky just how alike they look! I have also seen sketches and writings done by “Vincent” that have checked out and I’ve confirmed other details that Anthony’s shared with me. A lot more will have to happen before this person’s identity can be revealed. There are several reasons behind this which I am fully aware of. For a start, this person was well known and has living relatives. And as Anthony has said, several times, “I want the evidence to be ‘airtight’ before I reveal the identities of those involved, if I ever do.” I think personley you should be careful of the things you buy even collectibles because some are haunted and some can come to life at night and kill you so always check the history of the doll/collectible before you buy it otherwise you could be dead before you know it. So always be careful with the colecctibles or things you buy and like i said Check the history behind it always be careful. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse